Pleasure Slave
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Smuty one-shot. Hermione/George


Smut, smut, and more smut. I love George and Hermione! I don't own them. :(

"Mione I'm home and I brought you something." George smiled as he walked in the front door.

"I'm in the bedroom honey." Hermione yelled from down the hall. He walked in the bedroom to find Hermione putting away clothes**.** He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you while you were at work today." Hermione smiled and leaned into him. George rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I missed you too." He mumbled between kisses. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her neck.

When he nibbled on her ear she got instantly wet and George knew from the way she shifted her body that she wanted him. George turned her around and kissed her deeply as his hands slid to her arse. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed the lower half of her body against his.

"So what did you bring me?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I got you a new blood red silk teddy." George smiled as he nibbled on the pulse in her neck.

She pulled away from him and grabbed the bag off the bed than ran to the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing nothing but the new silk teddy.

It fit her curvy body in all the right ways and enhanced the c-cup tits she had.

"What do you think?" She smiled as she walked to the bed and laid down. George pulled off his shirt and laid between her legs.

"I think you look fantastic Mione." He smiled as he settled himself in the cradle of her legs. She moaned as he moved his jeans against her naked center.

"You are driving me crazy rubbing your jeans against me like that." She said biting her lip.

"Want me to take them off?" He asked smiling. She didn't say anything she just unhooked his belt and pulled it out of his pants. George smiled and pulled his jeans off than laid back where he was. Hermione moaned and lifted her hips against his. George just laughed and took off his boxers.

"So much better." Hermione smiled. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"I love you babe." He smiled as he kissed down her neck. She moaned and ran her nails down his back.

"I love you too honey." She giggled when his fingers slid down her sides.

"I want to make sweet love to you all night long." He growled and kissed her deeply.

He was surprised when she shifted and grabbed the collar from the night stand. Hermione hardly ever let him put it on her and make her do what he wanted.

"You can do what ever you want to me tonight. I am your pleasure slave." She smiled and snapped the black collar around her neck.

George slide a finger under the collar and pulled her up to kiss him. She kissed him deeply and spread her legs wider. He smiled and slide a finger into her and she moaned.

"You are sexy my little slut. Your pussy is soaking wet for me." He smiled and bit her neck. Hermione arched her back off the bed and scratched his back. He pulled his finger out of her making her groan.

"Flip over onto your stomach." He commanded. She did as she was told and he spanked her lightly on her arse making her moan. He spanked her again but harder. He rubbed away the sting and kissed her back.

George pulled her up onto her knees and wrapped his arm around her waist and flicked his finger over her clit.

He laid on his back with her pussy above his mouth and sucked on her. Hermione was shaking and tried to pull her pussy away from his mouth but he would not let her. Every time she tried he spanked her harder. Just as she was about to come he stopped and slide from under her.

"You are so evil George." Hermione said breathless. He smiled and slammed into her making her arch her back. George grabbed her hair and pulled as he pounded into her tight pussy.

"That my slut. Yeah that's it baby take it all. Come for me my whore. Come all over my dick." He growled as he fucked her faster. Hermione was moaning loudly almost screaming. She screamed his name as she came so hard she thought she would pass out. She was panting when he pulled out and laid next to her.

"You didn't come inside me." She said looking at him.

"That's cause we aren't done yet babe. We are gonna go till I can't fuck you any more." He smiled. She bit her lip and laid on her back spreading her legs for him. He laid between her legs and slid slowly into her. She moaned as he moved slowly.

He slide deeper and harder every time but never faster.

"Oh god…George…it feels so good…when you make slow love to me…but I love it when you are rough with me." She smiled as he slide slowly into her again.

"I'm going to tease you this time. I'm not going to let you come. You can only come when I'm rough with you and when I say you can." He smiled devilishly. She moaned as her orgasm started rising. He could feel it building and let her almost reach climax before quickly pulling out of her.

He kissed her deeply as she calmed down. The tip of his dick rubbed her clit making her moan. She moved her hand down to her throbbing pussy and started rubbing her clit. George smacked her hand and flipped her over so he could spank her. This only turned her on more. He lightly tapped her pussy making her jump. She lifted her hips so he could do it again but instead he slide two fingers into her wet pussy. She moaned as he moved his fingers hard and fast. She moved against his hand as he worked her faster.

"That's my good little slut." He smiled. She moaned as she begged him to let her come. He slide his fingers out and spanked her again before flipping her back over.

"What are you going to do with me now?" She asked smiling. He smiled as he slide down her body.

"I'm gonna eat out this sexy pussy of mine." he said as he kissed her thigh. She spread her legs as far as they would go and put her hands above her head.

He smiled and tied her to the bed by her writs and ankles. He quickly sucked her clit into his mouth. She nearly screamed it felt so good. George slowly licked her clit teasing her. Hermione was shaking and begging as he slide his tongue into her pussy.

"George…please…let me come…I need…to come." She begged panting. He smiled and licked faster making her squirm. She came as he nibbled on her clit.

"Oh my god George. You are so amazing." She smiled.

"We are no where near done yet babe." He smiled and rubbed his dick against her sensitive pussy. She moaned softly and lifted her hips.

"You are such a little whore. All you want is my dick in that tight pussy. You want me to fuck you hard and fast don't you." He teased. She nodded and begged him to fuck her with her eyes.

He smiled and slammed into her as hard and fast as he could. Hermione screamed in pleasure as he fucked her hard and deep. He twisted his fingers in her hair and pulled.

"Tell me how much you want my dick inside you baby." He commanded as he rubbed the head against her clit.

"I want it so bad. I want it deep in my pussy pushing me over the edge. I want to feel you hit my spot every time." She smiled. He raised his eyebrows and slammed back into her hitting her spot just right to make her come. He didn't stop no matter how much she begged him to. He made her come three times in two minutes.

"Oh…oh…George…I can't take…anymore." She moaned as he ground himself in small circles.

"You are going to take everything I give you and beg for me to keep fucking you. Now beg me." He growled. She did as she was told and begged him to fuck her slow.

He untied her and flipped her over so she was on top of him. She smiled and started bouncing and rocking her hips against his. He grabbed her hips and made her bounce harder making him groan.

"God baby that feels so damn good. I love when you grind your hips on me. Fuck my dick fast and hard baby." He commanded. She smiled and did just that. Hermione moved so she could fuck him as long as she wanted making him come but not her. He noticed what she was doing and shifted under her as she slammed down on him making her moan when the head of his dick hit her spot.

"George…fuck me hard please. I need you on top pounding into my wet pussy. I will do whatever you want." She promised. He rolled and started pounding into her. Hermione ran her nails down his back moaning. He picked her up while still fucking her and pushed her against a wall slamming into her.

"Ah…ah…oh fuck…yes…harder honey…oh shit…I'm coming!" Hermione screamed and came harder than ever. He kept fucking her faster and harder making her scream louder as he came deep in her pussy.

"Oh my god George. I have never come like that before. Lets do that again." She smiled looking up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply moving inside her. She moaned and shivered as he started fucking her again.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Want one pm me and I will se what I can do for you. Lots of love to all my readers!


End file.
